Crashed
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: "That's how I wound up at Tom Quincy's apartment door with a bag of Chinese food and red licorice for an apology: one that was a week or so overdue." Set after Won't Get Fooled Again.


**Crashed**

**An Instant Star FanFic**

**Shot 1 of 1**

**By: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: This takes place right at the end of Won't Get Fooled again in season 1. Enjoy. Oh yeah, Jude never died her hair blond, and Victoria never got with Don. She and Stuart divorced but she stayed instead of being a bitch a leaving in season 2. **

I had to leave that house. It was doing me no good being there. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and I started to walk. I had no idea of where I was going, all I knew what I didn't want to be at home. That's how I wound up at Tom Quincy's apartment door with a bag of Chinese food and red licorice for an apology: one that was a week or so overdue.

Once he opened the door my mouth dropped open. There was Tom Quincy standing before me in only sweatpants and no shirt. I'd never seen him shirtless and man did my eyes wonder. "Jude, what are you-" he started to ask until I cut him off.

"I come bearing gifts and an apology." I said holding up the bag of food and the licorice. He moved and let me inside and he motioned me to the couch when he disappeared towards his bedroom.

"How'd you know where I live?" He called from his bedroom and he came back in wearing a tank top, which still almost made me go weak at the knees.

"I looked at your file. I knew you'd be the one place I could go when I needed an escape that my parents wouldn't think to look." I simply stated. "And, that's got to be tonight." I finished, my voice low ad my head looking down towards the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move the food and sit on the table on its place and he lifted my head up with his finger under my chin. "What's going on?" He asked, searching my eyes for any answer.

"The other day when I left the house, it was because my dad was kissing our travel agent. I told him to tell my mom, and he did. He left the house tonight. I know he regrets ever doing it and I know he regrets cheating on my mom and I just couldn't be there knowing that I was going to have to live with a regret too." I answered looking into his eyes.

"What regret is that?" He asked me, barely above a whisper.

"Not apologizing to you and not tell you that _Your Eyes_ was about you." I said, letting a tear fall down my cheeks.

"Jude, don't cry." He said, wiping it away.

"I thought it was about Shay?" He asked me and I smiled.

"No, I told him it was but it was about you. Tommy you don't get it I dated Shay because you didn't want me. I had to move on and I thought that if I tried to date then I would. Almost every song on my album is about you. You're my inspiration and I'm sorry for slamming my door in your face and for acting like a bitch. I know I shouldn't feel this way about you, and I know that I shouldn't want you but damn it Quincy I do and I can't help it that-" I said but instantly stopped and looked down again.

"That what?" He asked me and I let more tears fall.

"That I'm completely in love with you." I let out, barely audible, barely above a whisper.

I searched his eye for an answer because right now I desperately needed one. My heart was racing and I'm pretty damn sure that my cheeks were flushed. I couldn't believe I just admitted to him that I was in love with him.

"Jude-" he started to say but trailed off. He got up and went over to the balcony door and slid it open, going outside. I saw him pacing and I heard a heavy sigh leave his lips as he braced onto the railing.

Giving him a few minutes I finally decided to follow him. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to live regretting this. I already have to many regrets in my life and not telling you would've been the biggest one. I know I'm only 16 and you're 23 but I don't give a damn. You understand me. We make amazing music together and we can talk for hours on end about anything and nothing at all." I said coming up beside him, feeling the wind hit my face.

I could feel the chill bumps and my hair blowing in the wind. It was just the perfect temperature outside with just the right breeze. It was a perfect night to go out somewhere and look at the stars. I felt so much better letting it off my chest even if it meant we weren't friends anymore.

"Jude, when I kissed you it wasn't a mistake. I don't ever want it to be. I want to be something much more with you but I can't and I won't ruin your career before it's even started. _If_ we do this, there are going to be rules, there are going to be boundaries, and we have to be on the same page." He said turning to face me. "You got that?" He asked me and I smiled.

I felt him grab my hand and place it over his heart. "This is what happens when I'm with you; when we're this close. I don't ever want to lose that feeling. I've only ever loved two people Jude and you're one of them." He said closing the gap between us.

When our lips met it felt like I was on fire. I felt air leaving my body. I felt weak at the knees. I knotted my fingers in his hair and he pinned my back against the railing of the balcony. I felt him pull my body closer to his. I finally let go of him when I needed more air.

"For the record Harrison, I'm in love with you too." He said diving back in for another kiss. I playfully bit his bottom lip and I felt him pressing to me again. I smiled as he picked us up and walked us to one of the outside chairs and I finally had to break free to breathe. "I have something to show you." He said before kissing my nose and disappearing again for a few minutes and came back with his acoustic guitar. "I wrote part of this the day after the lake and then the night of your birthday party." He said and he placed the guitar on his knee.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
__Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
__Didn't know that I was going down.  
__Yeah, yeah.  
__Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
__What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
__Too late and didn't see it coming.  
__Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
__And I went up in flames.  
__Could've been the death of me,  
__But then you breathed your breath in me.  
__And I crashed into you,  
__Like a runaway train.  
__You will consume me,  
__But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
__I just wanted to know how it felt.  
__Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
__Yeah, yeah.  
__Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
__Out of how and why this happened.  
__Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
__Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
__And I went up in flames.  
__Could've been the death of me,  
__But then you breathed your breath in me.  
__And I crashed into you,  
__Like a runaway train.  
__You will consume me,  
__But I can't walk away._

_From your face, your eyes  
__They're burned into me.  
__You saved me, you gave me  
__Just what I need.  
__Oh, just what I need._

_And then I crashed into you,  
__And I went up in flames.  
__Could've been the death of me,  
__But then you breathed your breath in me.  
__And I crashed into you,  
__Like a runaway train.  
__You will consume me,  
__But I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,  
__And then I crashed into you,  
__And then I crashed into you,  
__And then I crashed into you,_

_Then I crashed into you,  
__Like a runaway train.  
__You will consume me,  
__But I can't walk away._

"I don't have the words." I said slowly hoping I wouldn't jumble them. I was truly honestly speechless for the second time in my life. "It's beautiful." I said trying not to cry but it wasn't working.

"Don't cry." He said putting down the guitar and kissing my tears away. I smiled at him for a brief moment I felt all right. I didn't feel this hole protruding into my heart like I had earlier when I was pushing him away or when my dad left. I felt normal, or as normal as I could get again.

"I'm just happy for the first time in a week Quincy. I don't feel as heartbroken anymore." I said, giving him a brief smile.

"I'm glad to hear that big eyes." He whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've got to make a call. I'll be right back." I said running into the living room. "Hey, Kat I need a favor. Tell my mom I'm staying with you for a few days. Please, please, please?" I practically begged her. "Thank you. Everything will be explained at school Monday." I said before snapping my phone shut.

I walked back out onto the patio with a cheshire grin on my face. "What'd you do?" He asked me and I laughed.

"I just took care of my alibi until Monday." I said and he pulled me down on his lap and started tickling me.

"So, what do you plan on wearing?" He asked me and my mind went blank.

"I guess I'll have to wear these clothes, your clothes, or there is another option." I said in a seductive tone, kissing him gently on the lips.

"And, what would that be?" He asked, barely above a whisper as he ran his hands up and down my back causing me to shiver.

"You'll just have to find out." I whispered in his ear and ran off the balcony into the apartment to hide in his bedroom locking the door behind me. I quickly searched the closet and found what I was looking for. I quickly changed into one of his button down shirts without buttoning it and I paused, looking at the shadow under the door crack.

"Jude, you do realize I know how to pick locks." He said before he popped the door open and his mouth dropped when he realized what I was wearing. "Are you trying to seduce me Miss Harrison?" He asked me as he moved closer.

I felt my heart beating. I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I felt him run his fingers up and down my arms, causing shivers to run up my spine. I felt my cheeks flush as he captured my lips with his.

I decided to make a bold move and raise his shirt over his head, breaking our kiss to do so. I tensed a little when his lips traveled to my neck. I moaned as we walked backwards, and my knees hit the back of the bed before we both fell down, and he shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing me.

His lips continued their assault on my neck and his hands went to slide the shirt off of my shoulders but fate came a little too quickly because there was a knock at the door. He hesitated but the knocking grew loud and incessant. "If it's anyone looking for me, you haven't seen me since under the mic." I whispered and he left the bedroom and answered the door.

"Mrs. Harrison, what are you doing here?" He asked and I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. "Please come in. Let me get a shirt." He said and he had the same look on his face as I did mine when he grabbed a t-shirt and went back out into the living room.

"I need to talk to you about Jude. She may nor may not have told you but her father and I are separating and she's going to come to you. She always does. You know her better than anyone and I know you care for my daughter more than you will ever admit to, especially to me. But, she's vulnerable now and things can happen. Don't take advantage of my daughter Mr. Quincy. But, if you hear from her please tell me because I'm running out of ideas." She said and I thought my heart stopped beating. I quietly went to the bedroom door waiting for his response.

"Mrs. Harrison, I would never take advantage of or hurt Jude. I want what's best for her. I've never wanted anything more ever since we've met. I know she's hurting but I'm also not her favorite person at the moment either. Try Kat's house." He said, and I felt defeated.

I listened to the front door slam as I tugged his shirt off started to get dressed. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down. I was so damn close to getting what I'd wanted since the night I performed at the vinyl palace and my mother ruined it.

"Jude?" He called walking back into the bedroom. I turned to face him while I put my shirt back on. "What's going on?" He asked me, confused.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I figured after what she just said you'd come back in here, and tell me we can't do this, so I thought I'd save you the trouble." I said reaching for my pants but he stopped me.

"Jude, I want you. That doesn't mean we have to have sex. I'm doing something with you I've never done before and I like it. But, you're mom won't change my mind about us." He said clasping our hands together. "I won't let her." He said and I smiled at him.

I kissed him on the lips again before I pulled his shirt off again and he pulled me back down on the bed, picking up where he left off.

**2 years later:**

"Damnit, Quincy. My voice is killing me. We have to take a break." I yelled through the mic. I swear all he is a damn slave driver. We'd done this song ten times and it wasn't getting any better. Honestly, it was staying the same because I was distracted and he knows it.

He knows it and he's taking advantage of it. But, it's his fault to begin with. If he hadn't worn those damn jeans today I wouldn't be distracted or, if he didn't keep giving me suggestive looks or if it hadn't been so long since we've been together. Then I could concentrate but, I can't. It's impossible.

"Fine, I need some coffee anyways." He mumbled into the mic. I saw him get up out of his chair and leave the mixing room. I was trying not to be obvious since Kwest was there but, it was getting harder and harder to keep it all a secret.

I took off the headphone and I walked out of the booth, following slave driver Quincy when Kwest cleared his throat. "What's up with you two?" He asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I caught my breath, pushed the flush down and tried not to smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've just been busy and stuff. Why?" I asked, starting to stumble over my words.

"He's been acting weird and you both have." He said and I didn't even both answering. I walked straight out into hospitality and saw him bent over, looking for something in the fridge.

"So, it's after midnight. I haven't had any sleep in twenty-four hours and my voice is killing me. When are leaving?" I asked him, in a pleading tone.

"In a bit, I promise. I just want to get this one song done okay?" He told me standing back up and shitting the fridge holding a hand being his back. "Happy birthday big eyes." He said pulling out a small cake with a heart made out of the treble and bass clefs and sitting it on the counter.

"Thank you." I said, jumping into his arms and kissing him on the lips. "I love you." I whispered into his ear as he sat me down on the counter.

"Make a wish." He told me, lighting a candle.

I closed my eyes hoping it would be nothing like my 16th but everything like my 17th. I took a deep breath before I made my wish, blowing the candles out. "You know, I can't even remember what it feels like to be held in your arms all night." I told him as he cut a piece of the cake and handed it to me.

"I know. You know after your party we can finally tell everyone and we'll be free and you can stay with me whenever you want to Harrison. I promised you that first morning it would always be like that didn't it?" He asked me and I nodded, letting a smile creep onto my face. "All right then." He said before taking a piece and feeding it to me.

"So, mom is out of town and Sadie is out of town with friends. They won't be back until the party tomorrow night so I think you should stay with me. Please?" I begged him. He had no idea how much I'd missed him in these last few months.

We hadn't been able to get away much at all. Either Darius or my mom kept getting in the way like they knew that we were together or something. It was so frustrating. The only thing that was keeping me sane were secret meetings in Tommy's office and even then it was only a few minutes.

"All right, I'll stay with you." He said and I smiled before looking around and tugging his shirt to being him towards me.

It was a matter of seconds before his lips were on mine and I felt electricity running through my veins. He bit my lip and his tongue was licking my bottom lip, pleading for entrance which I gladly granted. My fingers knotted in his hair, and my legs opened so I could pull him closer towards me. I felt his fingers running up and down my back, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Marry me Jude." He whispered in my ear before puling away from me. Before I could open my eyes he had a ring in his hand that was a simple square solitaire with a silver band. "Marry me." He said again and I smiled at him before letting the tears fall that had been threatening to.

"Yes." I said and he slid the ring on my finger and resumed kissing me.

**A/N: I know, it probably sucked but I had it stuck in my head so I knew I needed to do it. So leave me reviews but, I can already say I'm not continuing this. It'll be a one shot. If you want to know why then read my Bio, I promise it's a good reason. **

**Xoxoxo,**

**Yourxwonderwallx **


End file.
